Sólo una copa
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Sólo había pedido una copa. Loki intentó relajarse para olvidar sus penas.


**Otro One shot de estos dos, he andado inspirada últimamente (culpo a Lana del Rey) si alguien lo lee, espero y lo disfrute, que por eso me gusta compartir mis ideas. Y espero y dejen review, los lectores fantasmas me ponen de nervios.**

* * *

– Sólo una copa por favor – pidió Loki al cantinero.

Cansado se sentó en el mostrador y en un suspiro saco un encendedor y un cigarrillo. Fue un día agotador, pensó.

La música del fondo del bar al principio le pareció molesto – Estos humanos y su música deprimente, ¡Bah! Como si sus vidas no fueran ya miserables para darle dicho toque – musitó mientras inhalaba su cigarro – pero a quién engaño, soy un miserable como ellos, incluso peor diría yo – colocó sus codos en el mostrador con cigarro en mano cuando su copa llegó cerca de sus manos – gracias –

Loki tenía razón, ¿A quién engañaba? Años retando a Thor por el trono de Asgard y los mismos resultados, un total fracaso. Estaba cansado de vivir de esa forma, ya que ni Midgard pudo conquistar. Dio un largo trago a su copa con ese pensamiento; Midgard, menudo lugar. Su estancia en la tierra le sacó provecho para leer un poco de él, tan pocos siglos han vivido desde la perspectiva del dios del engaño, pocas guerras mal organizadas han hecho no hay progresado en mucho, según él. ¿Cómo es posible que estas mentes tan débiles le fuera tan imposible de tomar? ¡Claro! ¡Sus morales! Benditos morales tienen, mucho odio pero se unes cada vez más.

Loki se hundió en sus pensamientos. La música indie que sonaba ya le estaba siendo de su agrado ahora, moviendo su pie al ritmo y tarareando el ritmo pegajoso. – Oh queridos humanos, no saben cómo los odio – se quejó sin hacer expresión alguna, ni parecía haberlo dicho en serio – ya me contagió sus extrañas melodías – dio un último trago y colocó el cigarro sus labios – cantinero, quiero otra copa – ordenó.

El tabaco y la melodía de fondo hizo profundizar aún más sus pensamientos, en Thor sobretodo – ¿Hasta dónde quiero llegar con esto? – Se dijo - ¿Realmente odio a Thor? – no necesitó respuesta a eso, a decir verdad sólo fue un murmullo. Estaba más que claro que no le tiene odio hacia Thor, rencor tal vez pero odio, nunca. Claro está por el hecho de que por un momento logró gobernar Asgard, y nunca tuvo las agallas de matarlo siquiera. Exhaló humo que tenía contenida en sus pulmones con sólo recordar aquellos días, lo peores días de su vida. Prácticamente obtuvo todo lo que más anheló y no sintió ni una pizca de satisfacción, incluso se atrevería a decir que se sintió aún más miserable (ignorando el hecho del odio que recibió por parte de los asgardianos, su madre incluyéndola) – ok, ya capté – su copa llegó y una vez a ver separado el cigarro de sus labio le dio un trago esta vez no tan desesperado – debo dejar de intentar conquistar Asgard, o Midgard, o algún otro estúpido reino si ni siquiera quiero probarle algo a alguien – se dijo pensando la primera vez que quiso ser el rey, sus razones eran por su padre, Odín.

Ahora todo ha cambiado. Se había tragado por completo su papel de villano; el dios del engaño egoísta que sólo quiere acabar con el dios del trueno, quien es su hermano "adoptivo". Su mente volvió hacia su hermano justo cuando escuchó que en la canción decía "we're born to die". No tenía idea de lo que hablaba la canción, y ni le interesaba, pero con esas palabras recordó a Thor.

¡Oh Thor! Tan testarudo, tan sentimental. Lo detestaba y por las mismas razones, lo amaba. Nunca dejó de amarlo a pesar de todas las veces que pelearon, y sabe con toda seguridad que Thor tampoco dejó de amarlo a él. Se notaba por la forma que lo miraba, esa mirada de decepción que ni Odín le dio, y sus ojos aún reflejaba algo de esperanza de que su "hermanito" volviera como antes cuando eran sólo niños y se cuidaban, jugaban y procuraban.

Loki nunca le dirá en la cara, pero el también añoraba esos recuerdos, deseando volver al tiempo y vivirlos una vez más. Tal vez sea algo que su hermano y él tenían en común. ¿Pero realmente será capaz de cambiar eso? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? – ¡Ja! No lo creo – susurró mientras se acababa su cigarrillo.

En el momento en que sacaba otro cigarro, sin razón alguna tuvo su mirada al lado y se rio por la ironía: justo a unas bancas de ahí se encontraba Thor, pidiendo sus tarrones de cerveza como más le gusta – pero mira que coincidencia, hablando del rey de Asgard – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica volteando de nuevo al mostrador, y precisamente cuando se preguntaba si Thor lo llegara a notar escuchó un golpe en el mostrador junto con un grito.

– ¡Loki! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?! – obviamente fue Thor el receptor, se acercó de forma brusca hacía él esperando respuesta.

Loki imitó una mirada despreocupante ignorando a los demás viendo directamente hacia él y se enfocó en Thor – A mí también me da gusto verte, hermanito – encendió su cigarro y exhaló un poco de humo.

Thor esquivó el humo del tabaco junto con la respuesta de Loki – Es en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– ¿Qué no tengo derecho? Déjame recordarte que la última vez que nos vimos no me mandaste con papi para castigarme, así que tengo tanta libertad como tú para ir a donde me plazca, como a ti –respondió viendo a detalle la mirada aún furiosa de Thor – cálmate, no siempre tenemos que enfrentarnos cada vez que nos veamos, ¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo planes de acabar contigo o algo – le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y volvió a inhalar el cigarro – a decir verdad, ya estoy comenzando a creer que ya no habrá esos planes – susurró más para sí que para Thor, sin embargo él alcanzó a escuchar.

Thor se relajó un poco y se sentó al lado de Loki – ¿A si? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

– Renuncio, ya estoy cansado de ser tu "villano", ya no quiero pelear contra ti – exclamó recargándose en su mano mientras que con la otra hacía una imitación como si tuviera una bandera blanca de rendición – felicidades, ya te quité un peso de encima –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que renuncias? Espera, ¿Renunciar a qué para ser precisos? – Thor no dejaba de mirar a su hermano anonadado por lo que acaba de oír.

Loki se relamió los labios y se enderezó – ya te dije, ya no quiero pelear contra ti, ya no quiero reinar Asgard ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado, Thor. Ya me harté de ver los mismos resultados – dijo.

– ¿Desde cuándo tu… –

– La verdad – interrumpió – desde que te vi sentarte en este bar. Antes de que te viera ya estaba dudando hasta de mi existencia, ¿Puedes creerlo? Esta música midgardiana y sus sustancias te hacen pensar en todo, ahora entiendo por qué esta tierra ha sido mediocre con este tipo de inspiración que…. –

– Loki, por favor, ve al grano, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – ahora fue el turno de Thor para interrumpirlo.

– Lo siento, el punto es que ya no tengo un propósito de hacer lo que he hecho todo este tiempo. Te tenía envidia porque Odín "Padre de todo" te tenía como favorito, dejándome en tu sombra. Desde siempre supe que tu serías quien gobierne Asgard y yo nunca tendría la oportunidad – se detuvo un momento para probar más del tabaco, recordar a Odín siempre lo ha estresado, exhaló y prosiguió – cuando me enteré que soy adoptado estuve más seguro de que nunca me sedaría el trono, aun teniéndote desterrado de Asgard y – se acabó su copa e hizo un ademán al cantinero para pedirle otro – bueno, desde entonces me he estado esforzando para probarle lo contrario pero ¿Sabes qué? Él nunca me amó lo suficiente para considerarlo –

– Te equivocas, Loki – al ver que su tarro había llegado desde hace unos segundo le dio un largo trago, dejándola hasta la mitad – nuestro padre siempre te amó al igual que a mí, lo que no aceptaba eran tus trucos para llegar al trono –

– Por supuesto que no, él nunca me amó – negó con la cabeza ingiriendo más alcohol – es por eso que ya me cansé de demostrarle que soy más fuerte que tú. Yo soy más fuerte que tú y es todo lo que necesito saber ahora –

Al ver que Loki bajó la mirada Thor acercó su mano a la de él para acariciarla – Loki, tu siempre has sido fuerte, yo lo sé, siempre lo supe. Y bueno, tal vez nunca enorgulleciste a nuestro padre – Loki estaba a punto de corregirle cuando Thor lo calló – lo sé, lo sé, pero lo que quiero decir es que a mí me enorgulleces. Tu sabes que a pesar de todo nunca dejé de amarte – puso su otra mano en el rostro de Loki para que lo mirara – me creerás tonto y sentimental pero nunca perdí las esperanzas en ti, en que un día volvieras a ser mi tierno hermano que siempre amé –

Acarició su mejilla y sintió la sonrisa que le brindó su hermano, negando su cabeza – Nunca dejaste de serlo – Loki rio un poco por las palabras y así como llegó las risas, callaron - ¿Pero cómo puedes perdonarme por todo lo que te hice? Sobre todo cuando te encerré en esa horrible celda y tomé Asgard –

– Siendo sincero intenté odiarte por eso, quise repudiarte y vengarme pero, no pude. Nunca pude odiarte – suspiró y terminó por acabarse su tarro – me odié por no odiarte –

– Entiendo – imitó a su hermano y tomó su copa en un solo trago – me pasó lo mismo. Quise odiarte y esos días todo me parecía indicar que debía matarte para concluir todo y – más suspiros, lo aprovechó para inhalar y exhalar su cigarro relajándose un poco – no fui capaz de hacerlo y me odié un momento por eso – calló un momento para concentrarse de nuevo en su cigarro, Thor sólo lo observaba atentamente – precisamente, hoy me estaba preguntando por qué no pude cuando la respuesta vino sola – tiró cenizas en un cenicero cerca y dejó el cigarro en sus labios – nunca dejé de amarte –

Después sólo hubo silencio, dejándose ambos cargar el peso de sus confesiones. Los dos miraban la nada, la música nunca dejó de sonar pero en ese momento ya ni le importaba a Loki. Se acabó su segundo cigarro y automáticamente quiso un tercero.

Thor comenzó a mover sus hombros al ritmo de la canción que sonaba, sonriendo al saber que ambos ya estaban cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Al prender su cigarro bostezó cansado, dejando perezosamente el cigarro en su boca – Thor, ¿Cabrá la posibilidad de eliminar todos mis crímenes? – rompió el silencio.

Thor salió de su trance y miró los ojos de su hermano – bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo idea –

– Aunque, no creo que nadie me aceptará ahora, puede que quiera cambiar pero nadie me creerá – comentó Loki volviendo a recargarse al estante.

– Oye, tranquilo. Ahora yo estaré contigo – le levantó la mirada tomando su quijada – no necesitas probar a nadie que has cambiado, yo te creo y confío en ti –

– Pero no creo que… – su cigarro cayó en su mano cuando sus palabras fueron calladas por unos labios sobre los suyos. No tardó en darse cuenta que Thor lo estaba besando, tampoco tardó que corresponderle tomando sus brazo para acercarse aún más y profundizar el beso.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, pareció horas cuando el beso sólo fue por unos segundos. Ambos se separaron atontados y sólo se miraron otros segundos eternos.

No querían explicación para esto, ni siquiera pensarlo y analizarlo, lo que pasó pasó y fue maravilloso para ambos para calmar sus penas. Sonrieron y se dieron otro beso con más calma. Volvieron a separarse y Loki se dispuso a tomar su cigarro triunfalmente con una enorme sonrisa.

– Listo – dijo Thor.

– ¿Listo qué? – preguntó extrañado por la repentina aclaración.

– Acabo de borrar todos tus crímenes, el dios del trueno te ha perdonado – exclamó pomposamente.

Loki soltó una carcajada golpeando ligeramente a Thor – Eres un tonto, y gracias –

Thor aceptó el agradecimiento con una sonrisa acariciando sus manos – Estoy muy cansado, ya ni recuerdo por qué vine. Por qué no mejor vamos a descansar, tú también debes estar cansado –

– ¡Uff! Ni que lo digas, no he descansado desde, bueno, nunca he descansado como debería. Me vendría bien dormir – tiró lo poco que le quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero.

Una vez que pagaron sus bebidas se levantaron exhaustos y se dirigieron a la salida.

– ¿Sabes? Tengo que admitir que la música de aquí es mejor que en Asgard – confesó Loki distraídamente – lo encuentro muy estimulante –

– Vaya que sí, hermano – replicó abrazándolo por la espalda – en mi departamento que me ofreció Tony tengo más de ese estilo por quieres seguir escuchando –

Loki asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hacia dicho departamento.


End file.
